The Girl who Waited
by Zozotti
Summary: This is my first story. I would love some feedback :) Anyway, it's basically a mix of my own ideas and the actual storyline, around when the Doctor came back to Amy. Also, since I'm writing it so quickly, it will probably end up being more of a novel than a short story. So after I'm done writing it, I might write a shorter version if people like it. Enjoy! Zozo xx
1. So, we meet again

She sat alone on a roof, silent tears rushing down her face. She felt like her world was broken. She had been so filled with hope, thinking maybe he would really come back….but it had been four years, and there had been no sight of him. She was shivering, but she sat there as the tears came, shaking her body, filling her soul.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

She sat alone on a roof, last shreds of hope falling. But she dredged up a smile, the hope inside of her rising, lifting her heart. And she could hear his voice in her ear, a promise being made. Surely he wasn't the type to break it? But he said five minutes. It was twelve years so far, and with every day that went past, a little more of her heart broke. She was constantly reminded of how unloved, unwanted she had been. Obviously, as a seven year old, she had thought maybe he wanted her. She was young and innocent then. But she had grown up, seen the world, the big bad wolf, and she knew how hard life was. She knew that even when she first saw him, the wonderful man, her raggedy doctor. She had always been wise beyond her years. But she had misjudged it this time. And as she slipped off the roof for the last time, she knew he wasn't coming back. But she still had a little hope, and she could almost hear him calling her name. She heard a snap from the bushes and sharply turned around. And she heard those words come from his mouth, the words that would change her life forever.

'Amelia? Amelia Pond?'  
She recognised that voice. It was the voice she had been wanting to hear for twelve years. But now he was back, now it was actually happening, mingled with the happiness, the hurt, she felt anger rising up towards her throat. He had lied. He had broken his promise. And as he turned to her and asked her if she knew Amelia Pond, the anger overtook her.  
'What right do you have to be on this property?' she yelled at him.  
The man was visibly confused. But a spark caught in his eyes, and he narrowed them.  
'Amelia? Is that you? My, how you've grown, you kno-'  
She cut him off midsentence. 'You said five minutes!'  
He seemed to realise how long he had been gone for. 'Wait….how long _has _it been?' he asked curiously.  
'Twelve years,' she said, hot tears prickling the back of her eyes, and she couldn't quite tell if they were tears of anger, sadness, or happiness.  
'What? No, that can't be….' He said, pacing back and forth.  
'They thought I was crazy! They thought I was…..insane….' she whispered. All the pain, the loneliness, the abandonment she had felt throughout the last twelve years caught up with her, and a solitary tear slipped down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away. 'No one believed me….they thought I was making up a fantasy….'  
'Well, I'm here now. So, where do you want to go?' he asked, oblivious to the amount of hurt Amy had felt over the years.  
Amy just glared at him.  
'Whoa, hold up there!' she said. 'You have a little explaining to do first. So, why were you so long?' she huffed.  
'Different planets, different times. Next question.'  
Amelia was annoyed by his lack of….apology. But she left it, and moved on. 'Okay…who are you?' she asked. This was the question she had really wanted to ask all those years.  
'I am the doctor. I have two hearts, and I fly around in this big blue box. The TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, so you know.'  
'So…you're not….human?'  
'Not strictly. I'm a time lord. Last of my kind. Now will you _please_ tell me where you want to go!'  
'Umm…where can we go?'  
'Anywhere, any time.'  
'Does that mean we can go to the time when the world ended? Or maybe we could relive that time, twelve years ago, when you dropped into my garden and said you would be five minutes?'  
'Well…yes….we could…' he slowly said. 'Okay, Amelia-'  
'Amy.'  
'Okay, Amy, I'm sorry. But it was only five minutes where I was….'  
Amy brightened. It was as if something in her had changed.  
'Alright then, let's go to….Mars.'  
'Why Mars? We could go anywhere! We could go to places that you humans have never even discovered!'  
'Okay…take me where you want to then.'  
The Doctor said nothing. All he did was walk into the TARDIS. Amy just stood outside.  
'Well, are you coming?' he said, and pulled Amy into the TARDIS with him.  
'It's…bigger on the inside!' Amy said, and rushed outside. She did a quick loop around the TARDIS.  
'Been there, heard that, the Doctor said, and pulled her back inside.


	2. The Dilapidated Planet

Amy slowly sat up, rubbing her temples. A wave of sadness washed over her, 'It was just a...dream….' she murmured to herself.  
Looking around, Amy realised she was on a cold metal floor. To her right was a circular structure with switches and buttons. To her right was a man wearing suspenders.  
'Doctor? What…what happened?' she asked.  
'Just a little crash. Don't worry, we're all fine.'  
Amy seemed surprised by his level of calmness.  
The doctor took her hand and led her outside.

Amy looked around. The planet she was on was a wasteland. The ground was red, littered with random boulders, the sky a pale magenta colour. A few buildings were on the horizon. 'Where is this? And why on Earth did you pick here?' Amy asked.  
The doctor was absorbed with a thin stick he held. He returned it to his pocket. 'What?' he asked, looking up. When he saw the ground around him, he recoiled. 'No…no no no….' he said, getting louder with every word.  
'Doctor?' Amy asked in her soft Scottish accent. 'What's wrong? Where are we?'  
'We are on the planet Apalapucia,' he said. 'It's meant to have silver trees…and reflective mountains…what's happened?' he replied. 'Something's gone seriously wrong….'  
'Shouldn't we just…go?' Amy asked.  
'Go where?'  
'Back home. Y'know, stay out of trouble?'  
'My dear Amy, there is one thing I never do, and that's stay out of trouble,' the Doctor said firmly.  
Amy took a step back.  
'Come on then,' the Doctor said, grim mood dissolved, and led Amy towards the buildings.

As they walked, Amy decided to interrogate the Doctor.  
'So….what's Apalapucia?' she started.  
'Home of the Apalapucians. It's supposed to be the second best planet in the universe to visit. But something, something has gone terribly wrong.'  
'Like what?'  
'That's what we are going to find out.'  
'Okay…' Amy answered, unsure if that was safe.  
There was a question she had been wanting to ask.  
'You say you're the Doctor. Doctor Who?'  
'Gosh, Amy, you're about as cliché as fish fingers and tartare sauce! How about you ask some actual interesting questions? Be fish fingers and custard!'  
Amy smiled.  
'Doctor Who?' she asked again.  
The Doctor ignored her.  
'Come on, Amy,' he called.  
Amy looked up, and realised that they had already arrived at the buildings. She walked up the ramp leading to two massive glass doors.  
The Doctor pushed a button with a speaker above it. A voice wafted out.  
'Please state name, date of birth and date of infection.'  
'Infection of what?'  
'Infection of Chen Seven.'  
'Chen Seven?' Amy asked uncertainly.  
The doctor didn't hear her. He was too busy pacing up and down the ramp, muttering to himself. 'Chen Seven…how? Maybe….no….it can't be….'  
'Doctor? What's Chen Seven?' Amy repeated.  
The Doctor did not reply.  
'No. No. NO! Amy, we're going back to the TARDIS.' He grasped her arm and started jogging back towards the way they came.


	3. The Great Escape Attempt

'Doctor? What's going on?'  
'Amy-we, well, I, am in grave danger.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Chen Seven is a disease that affects races with two hearts. And it..' he broke off and looked away.  
'It what?'  
'It kills them,' he whispered.  
'Well, why do we need to worry? We both have one…oh right. Two hearts…'  
The Doctor wasn't listening.  
'Amy? Listen closely. There is any chance-a rather large chance actually-that I am infected. Which means I might die at any moment.'  
A shrill scream came from behind him. He turned around to see Amy being carried off by two guards.  
'AMY!' he screamed, as two guards came up behind him and grabbed his arm. 'What are you doing?'  
A monotonous, mechanic voice emerged from underneath one of the guard's heavy armour.  
'You are at risk of infection. You cannot leave.'  
'What do you mean we cannot leave?'  
'You cannot leave.'  
Amy felt a prick on her arm.  
'Oww! What are you doing?' she yelled. A calm, tired feeling rushed through her, and her body went limp.  
'Doctor?' she screamed as she fell asleep.  
But the Doctor had had the same chemical injected. He could not help.

Amy woke up on a soft white bed. She was surrounded by short robots.  
'What? Where am I?' she asked.  
A female voice wafted out from one of the robots. 'You are in the Chen Seven Victim centre.'  
'What's the Chen Seven Victim centre?'  
'A centre for victims of Chen Seven.'  
'Way to go, Captain Obvious,' Amy whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. She swung her feet around and leapt off the bed. 'Where's the Doctor?'  
'Non-family residents are not allowed to visit each other.'  
'I want to see the Doctor!'  
'You cannot see the Doctor.'  
'Try and stop me,' Amy called, and wrenched open the door.  
As she stepped out, she was greeted by a long, white hallway, with doors along each side labelled with numbers. Amy noted she was in number 13. She spotted a room at one end and headed straight for it. Behind her, she could see the robots from her room spinning around in circles and beeping.  
Amy smiled. Obviously having people run away was not in their program.  
She arrived at the room. It was labelled 'Administration and Help Desk'.  
'Yeah, hi. So, umm, I'm not exactly infected with this Chen-whatsit thing. You see, I am a human. I have one heart,' she told the robot behind the counter.  
'You are at risk of infection. You cannot leave.'  
'Seriously?'  
'You cannot leave.'  
'Watch me.'  
Amy sprinted towards the wing labelled 'Males'.  
'Doctor?' she screamed. 'Doctor?'  
'Amy?'  
The Doctor emerged from a room to Amy's left.  
'Amy? Let's get out of here.'  
He scanned a door with the stick he had in his pocket, and they ran out into the air.


	4. Making the Right Decisions

'What is that thing?' Amy asked as they ran.  
'Sonic screwdriver.'  
'Umm….right then. What's a sonic screwdriver?'  
'Opens anything, locks anything, except for wood..' he rambled on, listing all the things his screwdriver could do. After about five minutes, Amy stopped him.  
'Hey, where's the TARDIS?'  
The doctor stopped. 'TARDIS? Oh yes. The TARDIS. Where's the TARDIS?'  
Amy was surprised.  
'Shouldn't you know where your own TARDIS is?'  
'Well, yes, I should. But I could have sworn it was here…' He started walking around in circles, and scanned the open air with his screwdriver.  
'Oy! What are you doing?'  
'I, my dear Amy, am searching.'  
'Stop calling me 'my dear Amy'! Should we go back to that place and ask them?'  
'What? See, no logic. We get away from there. We escape. Why did we escape? 'Cause they're crazed robots, who want to hold us captive. So what do we do? Go right back there?'  
Amy bit her lip. 'True. Well, we need to find the TARDIS to get back.'  
'We'll find it then.'  
'You know what, Amy? Maybe we should go back and ask those people- well, robots- what the _hell _they've done with my TARDIS.'  
'How can you be sure they did something with the TARDIS?'  
'TARDISes don't just disappear.'

'Please state name, date of birth, and date of infection.'  
'Oh, not this crap again! I want my TARDIS!'  
'We cannot help you until you state the information asked.'  
'Name: Doctor. Date of birth: Unsure. Date of infection: Never.' He said and jumped through the doors.  
'You cannot enter unless you are infected.'  
'Hah. Just did.'

'So, where do we look first?'  
'Let's try the store-room.'  
The Doctor opened the cupboard door.  
'Oh, yes. Here she is. Beautiful.'  
He stepped into the TARDIS.  
'Doctor?'  
'Yes? Come on then!'  
'I want to go home'. Amy gulped. 'And stay there'.  
A sad look flashed across the Doctor's eyes.  
'Alright then. But…'  
'But what?'  
'Think of all the things you could see! The world, the future, the past…'  
'Well, yeah, but isn't that unsafe?'  
'Amy…would you rather live an unsafe life, or live an overly safe, boring life? Would you rather stay in a boring house with a boring job, or travel all over the universe?'  
'Yeah, that sounds great. But I have a fiancé, friends, family, people to go home to! I don't think I can just leave them.'  
'You could visit them.'  
Amy thought about that.  
'Okay…do _you _want me to come?'  
_Yes, _thought the Doctor. _It's such a lonely life, Amy. Being the last of your kind is so hard. I really, really want you to come.  
_He shrugged. 'If you want to.'  
'Alright then.' Amy said, and stepped into the TARDIS.

**This may or may not be the end. I might add onto it, I might not. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review :)  
Zozo xx**


End file.
